¿Doc?
by jubbe
Summary: Kurt y Blaine doctores (: no mas explicaciones...¡A leer!
1. Chapter 1

¿Doc...?

-todo en orden pequeño.-dijo Blaine sonriéndole al nene de 5 años.-los "puntos" como tú los llamas, no son más que una alergia.-miro a la madre del niño.-todo el normal señora, solo evite el cacao por ahora.-se agacho y tomo la mano del pequeño y la estrecho.-un gusto sr. puntos.-lo llamo y el niño rió.- saludo a la madre y cerró la puerta de su consultorio, cayó sobre la camilla y respiro agotado, ese había sido el último turno del día, y era tarde, las 10:00 pm exactamente, todos los doctores normalmente se iban a las 8:00 pm, menos los de emergencia, claro.

Se saco el estetoscopio del cuello y la bata blanca, la colgó en su perchero y preparo su maletín con sus papeles diarios, tomo la llave de su consultorio y lo cerró, se apoyo en la puerta y bostezo. No había nada de comer en su departamento, ni nadie para esperarlo. Suspiro, comería en el restaurante de la esquina, donde comía siempre que salía tarde, o sea tres veces por semana. Camino unos pasos.

-hasta mañana cler, descansa.-le dijo a su secretaria.

-¿no me invitaras a comer hoy?

-ya sabes la respuesta.-dijo riendo y se alejo.

-¡no me rendiré Anderson!-y Blaine volvió a reír, Cler era como su gran amiga, y esa broma era tan habitual entre ellos que nunca se cansaban, claro que ella sabía que Blaine era gay, y esa era precisamente el chiste.

Blaine siguió hasta las escaleras, porque claro, ¿un doctor tomando el ascensor? No lo creo…bajo apurado, lo estaba, quería cenar e irse a casa, estaba cansado, ¿a qué hora llegaría? ¿11:30 pm? Era demasiado tarde, contando que al día siguiente su primera cita era a las 8:00 am, y se tenía que levantar 6:30 am para desayunar correctamente y estar listo, ¿Cuánto dormiría? ¿Cinco horas? Eso no era nada saludable. Estaba en el último tramo de escaleras y gracias a su zapato mal atado tropezó "mierda" dijo al caer. Había caído de espaldas y apoyo su brazo izquierdo en el escalón al caer, le dolía terriblemente. Se sentó en el escalón para ver que tan grave estaba y para su mala suerte algo dentro le había pasado. Termino de bajar sin muchas fuerzas y maldiciendo su zapato, las escaleras, su día, todo.

-¡hey jack!-saludo al recepcionista- ¿sabes si hay algún traumatólogo de guardia? Creo que me quebré el brazo bajando por las escaleras.-el hombre reviso su computadora.

-Kurt Hummel, consultorio 304. Toma el ascensor esta vez ¿de acuerdo?-rieron y Blaine fue directo hacia los ascensores, aparte de dolido estaba furioso, ¿acaso nada le puede salir bien durante un día entero? Subió de mala gana y pensó en que si se había quebrado sería un desastre, tendría que dejar de trabajar, ¿Cómo pagaría el alquiler? No veía la hora de sentar cabeza en una casa, pero, ¿una casa? ¿Para el solo? Ni pensarlo, si ya se deprimía al entrar a su departamento y no encontrarse con nadie para recibirlo, y verse solo en todo el ese espacio, en una casa sentiría ganas de matarse, demasiado lugar para un doctor que pasa todo el día en el hospital. Suspiro y bajo del ascensor, busco el consultorio 304 y toco la puerta.

Kurt estaba tomando un café cortado cuando alguien toco su puerta, eran casi las 11:00 pm. Suspiro, odiaba quedarse de turno. Normalmente iban adolescentes quebrados por haber manejado una moto ilegalmente. o niños con una torcedura de pie por haberse caído de la mesa, o de la cama, o de donde sea que sus padres no lo estuviesen viendo. Se levanto y arreglo su bata blanca, sonrió y abrió la puerta. "oh, de acuerdo, esto es mejor que un adolescente o un niño"

-buenas noches, pasa.-le dijo a Blaine tras sonreírle este entro y estaba sosteniendo su brazo con el otro, la expresión de dolor era inocultable.-mi nombre es Kurt, ¿Qué le paso a tu brazo...? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Blaine lo miro.

-soy Blaine, Blaine Anderson. Me caí en las escaleras y creo que está quebrado.-dijo mirando su brazo. Kurt asintió y se acerco a él, tomo su brazo y apretó.

-¿te duele ahí?-Blaine hizo una mueca y le dijo que sí. Las manos de kurt eran tan delicadas.-de acuerdo, trata de doblarlo.

-no puedo.-dijo Blaine apretando los dientes.

-te tomare una radiografía solo para comprobar, pero estoy casi seguro que te quebraste.-Blaine le agradeció e hizo una mueca, "maldición" pensó. Lo que le faltaba. Quebrarse.

Kurt lo guio hacia la sala de radiografía y situó su brazo en el aparato.

-quédate quieto. ¿Sí?-Blaine afirmo con la cabeza y kurt preparo todo, tomo la foto y tras esperar unos minutos a que este lista volvieron al consultorio.

Kurt situó las fotos en una pantalla blanca pegada en la pared, se paro frente a esta y la analizo con una mano en la barbilla y la cadera hacia un costado. Blaine lo miro desde el asiento frente al escritorio. Nunca lo había visto en el hospital y ¡por todos los cielos! ¡Era hermoso! Se sentó mejor y lo siguió mirando fijo, sin parpadear, por un segundo parecía que lo estaba deseando.

-Blaine.-dijo kurt tomando las radiografías.-lo siento pero te quebraste, tendrás que estar de tres a cinco meses encellado.- Blaine maldijo en voz baja. Kurt le explico cómo debía cuidarse y los medicamentos que debía tomar para no sentir tanto dolor, también le dio la fecha para su próxima consulta. -"asegúrate de que te vuelva a atender yo" le dijo kurt, y Blaine sintió que le estaba pidiendo una cita.

Luego de ponerse el yeso Blaine volvió al consultorio 304, quizás para despedirse de kurt y agradecerle, o quizás para verlo una última vez. Toco la puerta. Kurt abrió al instante.

-solo pasaba para agradecer tu atención kurt. Gracias.-kurt le sonrió.

-no hay de que, es mi trabajo. -Blaine saludo y cuando se dio vuelta para irse kurt lo detuvo.-Blaine.-lo llamo y el morocho se dio vuelta.- ¿puede ser que te haya visto antes?-Blaine sonrió.

-trabajo aquí.-dijo tranquilo y kurt se sorprendió por no haberse dado cuenta.

-¿en qué te especializas?-pregunto curioso, por alguna razón quería saber más de Blaine, que lucía hermoso con el pelo así.

-soy pediatra.-dijo Blaine y kurt sintió ternura al pensar que a Blaine le gustaban tanto los niños.-creo que nos veremos más seguido.-afirmo el morocho y se retiro.

* * *

espero les guste esta idea (:


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine siguió caminando por los pasillos blancos del enorme edificio hasta subir al ascensor. Bajo los 3 pisos y se despidió de Jack, quien se rio al ver su brazo.

-¡hey Blaine!-le grito alguien desde alguna parte, el giro su cuerpo cansado y vio a cler.-me entere de lo de tu brazo, sube, te llevo a tu casa.- Blaine entro sin quejarse, bueno, quizás un poco, su brazo le dolía ante el mínimo movimiento.

-gracias Cler, tu siempre salvándome.

-lo sé, y aun no me invitas a cenar.

-ay mujer… ¿nunca te cansas verdad?-ella negó con la cabeza riendo.-bien, hoy es tu día de suerte. ¿Quieres venir a comer a mi departamento?-ella pensó.

-no, hoy no puedo, lo siento.-y rieron.-de acuerdo, acepto.

Llegaron al departamento de Blaine exactamente veinte minutos después. Cler tuvo de abrir la puerta.

-wow esto luce…abandonado.-dijo la chica observando el lugar.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que remodelaste?

-nunca lo he hecho, como lo compre, quedo.

-¿con muebles y todo?

-con muebles y todo. Bueno excepto la cama.

Blaine trato de cocinar, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano. La ausencia de su mano izquierda implicaba una gran pérdida de todo lo que podía hacer cotidianamente. Suspiro y dejo que Cler cocinara.

-se supone que yo te invite. Yo tendría que cocinar.-dijo fastidiado. Estaba completamente estresado y aun así seguía sin perder los nervios. Bueno, no del todo.

-está bien Blaine, no puedes. Yo me encargo.

Se sentaron y hablaron de cualquier tema que no estuviera relacionado con el hospital, no querían ni pensar en el trabajo.

-¿y entonces qué hiciste cuando te diste cuenta?-pregunto Blaine.

-solo trate de calmarme, no paraba de llorar, ese idiota me había hecho creer que yo era la única, imagínate la situación.-dijo Cler llevándose una papa a la boca.

-lo imagino. ¿y cuanto hace que estas con Brad?

-dos años, en cinco meses cumplimos tres.

-¿viven juntos?

-estas acosándome con tus preguntas Anderson.-rieron.-no, yo no quiero, aun.

Luego de la cena Cler se marcho.

Esa noche Blaine tuvo que hacer lo imposible por ponerse el pijama. Necesitaba a alguien con él. Urgente. Marco un teléfono.

El timbre retumbo por todas las paredes haciendo que Blaine se levantara de un salto y luego gritara del dolor por haber hecho un movimiento tan brusco. "voy" grito desde su habitación.

Abrió la puerta.

-¿listo para un día de trabajo en el hospital?-dijo Jeff sonriéndole y luego lo saludo.

-qué bueno que viniste. ¿Trajiste maletas?-Blaine aun sonaba algo dormido y lo estaba, había tenido una noche pésima.

-están en el auto. Ahora, mi amigo inválido, creo que deberías bañarte.-y Blaine rio hacia la manera de llamarlo.

-esta cosa no puede mojarse, así que solo ponme una bolsa y yo hago el resto.

-¡claro! No ibas a esperar que te bañe.-rieron.

Blaine salió del baño algo aturdido, eso había sido más difícil de lo que esperaba. Sobre todo cuando intento ponerse la remera, que al final se la puso Jeff. Desayunaron y se fueron.

-¿no te molesta llevarme? Puedo ir en colectivo.

-claro que no, blainie, el hospital me queda de paso.

El morocho bajo del auto y saludo a su amigo.

-¿entonces estoy en tu departamento a las ocho?-grito Jeff desde el auto.

-exacto.-le respondió Blaine.- ¡gracias por todo!-luego de eso entro al hospital.

Blaine suspiro saliendo del consultorio, saludo a Cler y se fue directo al ascensor. Al subir se encontró con kurt, que estaba examinando unos papeles. "hey" le dijo para llamar su atención y kurt levanto la cabeza. Sonrió. "¿Cómo estás?" le pregunto. "estoy mejor" respondió Blaine mirándolo a los ojos, porque ¡rayos! Sus ojos eran tan…hipnotizantes y azules, pero en ese momento con la luz tenue del ascensor se veían más bien azul oscuro. "recuerda que mañana tienes que venir a mi consultorio" dijo kurt justo antes de bajar y Blaine pudo jurar que le giño un ojo, "lo sé" dijo en voz baja y kurt le sonrió. Entro al departamento y Jeff estaba ahí.

-ya hice la comida.-dijo.- ¿te ayudo el algo?

-no gracias, estoy cansado. Y ¡wow! Eso huele bien.-dijo dejando el maletín en el sillón.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-como todos los días desde hace un mes, probando a nuevos doctores. Es todo lo que puedo hacer con un brazo menos.

-¡que fastidio! ¿y ya un mes? El tiempo vuela.- Jeff sirvió la comida.

-lo sé, mañana iré a ver a kurt.-y sonrió, porque no veía la hora de volver a hablar con él, por más que no lo conociera, ese chico le llamaba tanto la atención que quería verlo lo antes posible, bueno, quizás lo veía algunas veces pasar por los pasillos blancos junto con otros doctores, revisando radiografías, o simplemente con una taza de café, pero eso no era suficiente, Blaine quería verlo de cerca. Justo como hacia una hora en el ascensor.

-¿Quién es ese kurt?-Jeff puso su tono de insinuar algo mas y Blaine rio.

-es el traumatólogo.

-¿¡tienes un trauma!? ¡Y no me dijiste! ¿Qué pasa?-Blaine soltó una carcajada y Jeff solo lo miraba sin entender.

-un…-rio.- un traumatólogo es un médico especializado en huesos Jeff. No tengo ningún trauma.-y volvió a reír. Jeff tomo aire y se rio de el mismo.

Blaine se sentó en la sala de espera, aun tenia puesta su bata blanca ya que había estado revisando a un niño junto con otro médico.

-Blaine Anderson.- llamo kurt desde la puerta de su consultorio, y Blaine sonrió, porque su nombre sonaba tan bien en los labios de kurt. Se paro y se dirigió hacia dentro. Kurt cerró la puerta y suspiro. Blaine se veía tan jodidamente bien con su bata de medico.

-de acuerdo Blaine, quítate la bata.-le pidió kurt y por dentro estaba pensando en que quería que se saque todo. De acuerdo, ¿Cómo es eso de que conoces a un hombre y de repente te encanta? La atracción que ambos se ejercían era imparable y había tomado control desde la primera vez que se vieron, lo no controlaban.

-¿me ayudas?-pregunto Blaine algo tímido. Kurt se acerco y tomo primero la manga del brazo quebrado, agarrando este para que no le duela. Blaine izo una mueca "lo siento" dijo kurt. "no hay problema" Blaine sonaba tan nervioso, tan adorable.

-bueno, está mejorando.-kurt le informo luego de hacer algunos procedimientos.-solo un mes más y listo, tuviste suerte, no fue una quebradura tan grave. Blaine le sonrió y se volvió a poner la bata.

-de acuerdo, creo que volveré a trabajar.-dijo Blaine saliendo del consultorio. Camino unos pasos y se dio vuelta. -¿kurt?

-¿si?

-¿a qué hora sales hoy?

- a las diez.

-te paso a buscar diez y media. ¿Vamos a cenar?

-claro. Respondió kurt y tras cerrar la puerta del consultorio ahogo un grito de emoción.

"eso fue rápido" pensó Blaine y llamo a Jeff para informarle que ese día no comería con él.

Kurt se saco su bata blanca y su remera negra pasaba perfecta por su espalda y su abdomen marcando su cuerpo delgado, pero ejercitado, sus jeans claros parecían ser ellos para él. Abrió la puerta. Blaine estaba frente a él con una camisa color crema y su pantalón negro, el gel en su cabello estaba casi extinto provocando que su pelo se vea desordenado. Perfecto.

-¿estás listo?-pregunto Blaine mirándolo de arriba abajo, podría tirarlo en la camilla en ese momento si no fuese por su brazo quebrado y que prácticamente no lo conocía.

-estoy listo. Te ves bien.-kurt se arrepintió apenas lo dijo y se puso algo rojo. Bajo la cabeza y camino fuera del consultorio.- ¿Dónde iremos?

-hay un café a dos cuadras. ¿Te parece?

-me parece genial.

Caminaron uno junto al otro por durante las dos cuadras, no hablaban mucho, no sabían de que, era algo incomodo, había que admitirlo. Llegaron al pequeño bar que tenía una luz baja que hacía que el ambiente sea mucho más relajado, los muebles de madera hacían que el lugar de vea más profesional, más elegante. Se sentaron en una de las mesas de atrás junto a una pared color bordo oscuro.

-¿Qué pedirás?-pregunto kurt en voz baja, por alguna razón sentía que debía hablar suave, el bar daba esa sensación de calma y la música instrumental de fondo acompañaba.

-un café cortado con una torta de chocolate y frutillas. ¿Tu?

-un te ingles y… ¿compartimos la torta?

-por mi está bien. Respondió Blaine mirándolo, la lámpara que estaba junto a kurt hacia que su piel se vea más suave, más blanca, más besable. Respiro hondo.- háblame de ti.-dijo sin pensarlo dos veces y kurt levanto su vista del menú.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-todo lo que puedas decirme.-kurt soltó una pequeña risita. Perfecto.-de acuerdo, tengo 24 años, vivo aquí desde siempre y soy actualmente gay.- Blaine sonrió.

-¿eso es todo?

-es solo una introducción. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

-tengo 23 años, también vivo aquí desde siempre y estoy actualmente quebrado.-kurt rio justo cuando un mesero apareció para pedir sus órdenes. La dieron y siguieron hablando.-entonces… ¿tienes novio?-kurt trago saliva. Oh oh, pregunta incomoda.

- en realidad no, solía estar con alguien pero me dejo, decía que yo era "aburrido".-miro hacia un punto en la ventana que estaba en la otra punta del bar, trago saliva, ese tema especialmente era algo delidaco.

-bueno, a mi me pareces bastante interesante, y eso no que no te conozco. -Blaine trato de alguna manera de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero se sintió un idiota por haber preguntado eso.-oye, kurt, lo siento, no pensé que…

-no importa.-dijo el castaño esta vez sonriendo, solo recordaba, que me cuentas de ti, ¿estás viviendo con alguien?

-actualmente estoy con Jeff.-kurt se sorprendió.-un amigo. Fuera de el , no hay nadie. Es difícil conseguir pareja cuando eres gay y no te gustan los bares gays.-kurt tomo aire. De acuerdo, el también era gay. Sonrió.

-me pasa, me pasa.-y rieron. El camarero llego con sus órdenes y se dispusieron a comer.

-mmm, esto esta buenísimo.-dijo kurt probando el pastel

-¿podrías darme un poco?-pregunto Blaine.

-aun tienes un brazo.-le dijo kurt divertido.

-solo dame.-dijo abriendo la boca y kurt rio. Acerco un pedazo de torta a Blaine y este trato de agarrarla, kurt mancho la nariz de Blaine con chocolate. Blaine se veía hermoso.

-creo que tienes chocolate.-kurt reía.-yo te ayudo.-tomo una servilleta y estiro su cuerpo sobre la mesa acercándose a Blaine.

-tienes lindos ojos, kurt.-dijo Blaine y aunque sus rostros no estaban tan cerca kurt pudo sentir el aliento a café. ¿Acaso Blaine no tenía problemas en decir lo que pensaba?

-ya esta.-dijo kurt sonriendo.


	3. Chapter 3

el camarero llego con su cuenta, ambos se miraron, "yo pago" dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ellos sabían en como terminaría eso.

-déjame, yo invite kurt- dijo blaine tan formal que kurt quería pegarle de lo seductoramente sexy que se veía siendo caballero. kurt negó con su cabeza y saco su billetera. blaine trato de hacer lo mismo. se miraron.-oye, no hagas eso, yo solo tengo un brazo.-blaine puso una cara que se apreciaría como triste. kurt murió de amor.

-demasiado tarde doc.

"mierda. santa mierda." pensó blaine, apenas kurt dijo la palabra "doc" tuvo ganas de levantarse y arrastrarlo hacia el baño para hacerlo gritar esa palabra una y otra y otra vez. perdió los sentidos. kurt se levanto y tomo su chaqueta que estaba en el respaldo de la silla. blaine reacciono.

-¿ya pagaste?-pregunto perplejo. kurt sonrió con la cabeza baja, sabia que el uso de la palabra "doc" había echo efecto en blaine, se sintió magnifico.

-¿te ayudo con la campera?-se acerco a blaine y tomo su brazo con mucha, mucha delicadeza, estaba cerca de la mejilla de blaine, quería darle un beso, blaine era tan hermoso.-listo-dijo acomodándole el cuello y subiéndole el cierre. Blaine moría por cortar la distancia. se contuvo. esperaría, por lo menos a no estar mas con el brazo quebrado y así poder agarrarlo de la cintura por si quisiera alejarse. "maldito, estúpido y quebrado brazo" pensó y siguió a kurt hacia la salida. salieron y el frió se notaba en sus respiraciones.

-ha sido una noche magnifica kurt.-dijo blaine.-gracias por aceptar mi invitación, quizas otro día lo repitamos ¿te parece?-kurt sonrió y pensó en como los labios de blaine habian pasado de un color piel claro a un rojo gracias al frió.

-lo mismo pienso, quizas podríamos venir todos los días que salimos tarde, ya sabes, como hoy.-blaine asintio y tras la rechazada invitación de kurt de llevar a blaine a casa caminaron por direcciones diferentes.

eran exactamente las doce de la noche y no había nadie en las calles, el frió traspasaba la campera de blaine haciendo que llegara hasta sus huesos. quizas ir caminando no había sido la mejor idea. aproximadamente media hora mas tarde estaba en la puerta de su departamento temblando y tratando de sacar con una mano las llaves de su maletín. termino tocando la puerta y jeff lo recibió medio dormido. eso no evito que las mil preguntas de su amigo le colmaran la cabeza y como si no fuera obvio las tuvo que responder todas. luego de que jeff se encargara de molestar lo suficiente a su amigo y ponerle una bolsa en el yeso, se fue a dormir a la habitación de invitados.

blaine intento tomar una ducha lo mas relajante posible, pero se le hacía dificil con un solo brazo, así que simplemente decidió llenar la bañera y encargarse de que tenga suficiente espuma. pensó en kurt el tiempo suficiente como para regañase a si mismo y salir del relajante baño, se metió en la cama y aunque ya había pasado un mes, aun no encontraba una posición exactamente cómoda. suspiro. por un lado odiaba tener el brazo así y se frustraba por su torpeza al caer de forma tan tonta, pero por otro lado nunca se habría encontrado a kurt de no ser por su accidente, y de repente sintió que eso no había sido una desgracia, si no un tremendo golpe de suerte. pensó en kurt y en lo delicado que era con todo lo que hacia y ¡maldición! eso le parecía tan atractivo y cautivante. trato de dormir lo antes posible para dejar de pensar en los ojos del castaño, pero no pudo, incluso dormido pensaba en kurt.

el castaño se despertó sobresaltado y con la respiración agitada, creía que los sueños...eróticos, eran cosas de adolescentes y sus hormonas, pero acaba de tener un sueño tan real que tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por controlar su problema. desayuno y las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza como un disco rayado. maldijo a Blaine por ser tan jodidamente sexy y usar esa camisa la noche anterior. llego al hospital cuarenta minutos tarde, pero estaba bien, nadie le decía nada. camino por los pasillos y vio mas adelante como Blaine estaba agachado frente a un niño que no paraba de llorar. lo bueno de los hospitales es que no hay ruido y puedes escuchar una conversación a metros si te concentras.

"hey, no llores, ¿acaso los héroes lloran?" el niño negó limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga, la madre de este miraba la escena con ternura. ¿como no hacerlo? Blaine era tan dulce. "muy bien, ¿sabes lo que haremos?" dijo blaine mirándolo y tomándolo de la mano. "caminaremos juntos y me quedare junto a ti cuando te pongan la vacuna. ¿te parece bien?" el niño marco un "si" con su cabeza y blaine se levanto . vio hacia la dirección en la que kurt estaba parado, sonrió y lo saludo con la mano libre. kurt solo quería desaparecer de ahí, le sonrió en respuesta y giro hacia el pasillo de la derecha, perdiendo de vista al morocho.

al llegar a su consultorio dejo su maletín en la camilla. la primera cita era dentro de veinte minutos. fue hacia la cafetería del hospital y pidió un jugo de naranja. al volver dejo el baso sobre la mesa y puso una cara de duda al ver el sobre blanco sobre la mesa. lo tomo y lo abrió. sonrió al ver el contenido.

"no dejare, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que pagues. ten un lindo día curando huesos, kurt" al castaño se le revolvió el estomago al ver la carta de Blaine y su letra tan perfecta. ¿como había echo para entrar a su consultorio? seguro jack le dio las llaves. miro dentro del sobre una vez mas y tomo los billetes. no los aceptaría. los volvió a poner en el sobre. un pequeño trozo de papel salio de entre los billetes y cayo al suelo.

"este es mi numero, quizas me puedas llamar cuando no tengas nada que hacer" y luego de esa introducción el numero de blaine en color celeste se veía como un tesoro para kurt. agendo el teléfono en su celular y llamo a la primera paciente de ese día, que gracias a Blaine, había empezado de maravilla.

Blaine salio de la sala satisfecho de que aquel niño no lloro. se dirigió hacia su secretaria.

-Cler. ¿como andas?-le dijo sonriendole, ella levanto una mano en signo de "espera, termino de hablar y te escucho" y así fue, la chica colgó el teléfono diciendo "entonces el martes a las tres...aja...exacto...gracias por llamar, que tenga un lindo día"

-¿que pasa hombre solitario, que me entero de que ya no esta tan solitario?-blaine rió y bajo la cabeza.

-no estoy con nadie querida Cler.-ella abrió los ojos e izo un gesto de "oh si claro, como digas".

-Anderson, te vi saliendo ayer con guapísimo doctor hummel. soy rubia, no estúpida.-blaine volvió a reír y le explico la cena de la noche anterior ya que bueno, no tenia nada mejor que hacer. ella solo sonreía y trataba de no gritar.

-¡oh dios mio! ustedes dos se atraen como imanes.-Blaine tuvo que hacerla bajar la voz, y tras hablar unos cuantos minutos mas el morocho le pregunto si había algo que pudiera hacer y tras un "no, dentro de una hora debes acompañar a Mark a la rehabilitación de un niño" blaine se retiro y camino hasta la cafetería.

no había logrado desayunar así que pidió un café y medialunas.- se sentó tranquilo y reviso algunos papeles pendientes. pensó, una vez mas en kurt y en la manera que lo estaba mirando esa mañana, se pregunto si había leído la carta y se puso algo nervioso al pensar que lo mas probable fuese que si.

recibió un mensaje. "numero desconocido". bien quizas sea kurt...suspiro y lo leyó.

"estoy en el consultorio. ¿estas ocupado?" el la cabeza de blaine eso sonó como una perfecta invitación a hacerlo sobre el escritorio, estaba completamente loco por kurt. respiro hondo y tomo el ascensor hasta el piso tres, consultorio 304.

toco la puerta y kurt abrió al instante tenia el cabello peinado hacia arriba y sus ojos estaban oscuros.

-pasa.-le dijo.

-¿día tranquilo?-blaine se sentó el la silla frente al escritorio y kurt en la silla del otro lado.

-demasiado...no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

-¿oh estas diciendo que me llamas solo cuando no tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿tan bajo estoy en tu lista de intereses?-kurt pensó en ese momento que con el sueño que había tenido blaine encabezaba la lista, pero solo rió y cambio de tema.

-¿entonces aparte de doctor tambien consuelas niños?

-puedo hacer muchas cosas.-de acuerdo, eso sonó peor de lo que esperaba. ¿acaso no podían hablar dos palabras sin darse indirectas inconscientemente? blaine se pego mentalmente y trato de arregla lo antes dicho.- un pediatra tiene que estar preparado para cualquier niño, el tranquilo, el travieso, el asustado, el agresivo, uno nunca sabe.

la charla continuo relativamente normal, pero blaine noto como de a ratos los labios de kurt se dirigían hacia los de el y sentía ganas de besarlo. hablaron de música, de libros, incluso de sus series favoritas. para cuando se dieron cuenta el tiempo había pasado y kurt tenia que atender a un nuevo paciente.

* * *

asdfghjkhgf ¿les gusto? por favor dejen sus comentarios {inserte corazon}


	4. Chapter 4

¡hola!

bueno...asdfghjkjhgfrdesdfgh este es el ultimo cap, y quiero advertir que contiene lemmon..you know what I mean...y bueno, solo advertía...y tambien les digo que no soy nada buena con las escenas subidas de tono, así que por favor no odien el cap c:

-agradecería que dejen un rewiew calificando el cap y el fanfic en general, para mi es importante.

y por ultimo (pero para nada menos importante) queria agradecerles por leer el fic {inserte corazon}

ahora si ...¡A LEER!

* * *

Doc.4

Habían pasado exactamente dos meses del accidente de Blaine. El morocho se encontraba en la sala de espera de kurt para sacarse el molesto yeso y olvidarse de ese asunto, que por más que no le gustara admitirlo había sido el provocante de su amistad con kurt. Bueno, "amistad" en términos relativos, ya que ambos chicos se comían con la mirada por no decir más, el hecho de que cada jueves y martes fueran a comer juntos al mismo bar los había hecho cercanos, hasta el punto en que ambos terminaron hablando de sus vidas personales y gustos generales. Se habían acostumbrado tanto a estar juntos que incluso en una ocasión kurt invito a Blaine al teatro a ver a Rachel, su mejor amiga. Blaine se sentía perdido en kurt, y no solo porque el joven era hermoso, si no porque se había dado cuenta de que era mucho más que eso, era interesante y culto, inteligente y divertido, talentoso y en ocasiones terco.

Kurt se había enamorado de Blaine al oírlo cantar en su consultorio gusto antes de que el entrara, le encantaba como se peinaba el pelo y como pasaba su lengua por sus labios cuando escuchaba hablar de algo que le interesaba, era así, como si se conocieran de hace mucho tiempo, como dos pétalos caídos de la misma flor, eran el uno para el otro, y lo sabían, pero ninguno de los dos daba el famoso primer paso, por más veces que kurt le rosara el cuello ayudándolo con su campera, por más veces que Blaine le dijera que la bata le quedaba fantástica, no importaba, parecían no estar seguros.

-Blaine Anderson.-llamo kurt desde su consultorio y Blaine se levanto con una sonrisa. Lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla un poco más cerca de los labios y entro.

-¿cansado?-le pregunto Blaine a kurt sentándose en la camilla, kurt asintió mirando el reloj, 9:45 pm.

-realmente si.-dijo kurt en un suspiro.-hoy me quedo de turno, ya sabes, toda la noche.-e izo una mueca a la que Blaine rio.-de acuerdo, quítate la bata y la remera.-dijo kurt dándole la espalda y mordiéndose el labio.-te quitaran el yeso.

Blaine festejo por dentro y quito su bata.

-kurt, ¿me ayudas? Aun no puedo con la remera.-bueno, quizás si podía, apenas, pero era mejor si alguien lo ayudaba y ya que kurt era el único en el consultorio eso dejaba una sola opción, la mejor opción de hecho.

Kurt se acerco y en su mirada se podía ver lo mucho que deseaba ayudarlo. Blaine se paro y kurt tomo la remera desde abajo, la subió y noto como Blaine lo miraba a los labios, kurt trago saliva al sentir como sus dedos rosaban la piel del morocho, le saco primero un brazo y luego el otro, saco por completo la remera de Blaine y se alejo unos pasos dejando la remera en la camilla. Ver el cuerpo de Blaine sin una prenda era algo como para morir en ese instante, se le hacía agua la boca a kurt de solo pensar en tocar cada rincón del cuerpo del morocho. Suspiro. Guio a Blaine hacia una puerta que comunicaba su consultorio con una sala especial. Apareció una mujer y se dispuso a quitarle el molesto yeso Blanco y escrito por Jeff.

Una hora después Blaine volvió al consultorio, su brazo estaba libre y algo débil, el hecho de mantenerlo tanto tiempo inmóvil lo había dejado cansado. Kurt giro la cabeza y le sonrió mientras dejaba su café en la mesita. "siéntate" le dijo y Blaine obedeció también sonriéndole, las sonrisas entre ellos eran infaltables, era por una parte una muestra de aprecio y al mismo tiempo una forma de seducción, ellos lo sabían, pero no decían nada el uno al otro. Kurt se acerco y tomo el brazo nuevamente libre de Blaine, el morocho de estremeció hacia el contacto frio de la suave piel de kurt, cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

Kurt comenzó a apretar su hombro y preguntarle si le dolía, eso no era más que un control, pero kurt lo estaba disfrutando a pleno, sus manos bajaron con delicadeza por el brazo del morocho haciendo presión en ciertos puntos. De acuerdo, estaba aplicando más atención de la que aplicaba con otros pacientes, pero no lo evitaba, tenía ganas de tocar a Blaine, así sea con la mínima escusa que se le presente.

Blaine trataba de no tirarse en ese momento sobre kurt, sus toques tan …relajantes lo estaban provocando y eso que solo le estaba revisando el brazo, alejo su mente antes de que sus pensamientos se volvieran mas…explícitos y se concentro en fijarse si sentía dolor alguno.

-todo en orden Blaine, estas libre.-le dijo kurt alejándose, aunque eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Se puso de espaldas a Blaine apoyándose en su escritorio mientras escribía en el parte de Blaine que el caso de su brazo estaba oficialmente cerrado.

El morocho solo podía concentrar su atención en el trasero del castaño, que estaba perfectamente en posición de…bueno eso. Se acerco decidido y tomo a kurt de su brazo haciéndolo girar. El castaño lo miro confundido pero deseando que Blaine siguiera haciendo lo que se suponía que iba a hacer.

-deja de volverme loco kurt.-le dijo a escasos centímetros de distancia y el corazón de kurt estaba latiendo tan fuerte que cualquier estetoscopio hubiese estallado en ese momento. Blaine se preguntaba por qué rayos había dicho y hecho eso, el nunca era tan impulsivo, pero no le importaba, no había –por suerte-marcha atrás.

Kurt trago saliva, abrió apenas la boca para contestar pero los labios del morocho lo impidieron. Kurt se relajo al instante y por inercia se acerco mas al cuerpo de Blaine posando sus manos frías en el torso desnudo. Blaine tomo a kurt de la cintura con ambas manos. Decir que había soñado con ese momento millones de veces era poco, se sintió completamente perdido en los labios del castaño, que como parecían, eran suaves, finos, deliciosos, incluso tenían un sabor mas único, mas kurt. El beso se intensifico haciendo que esta vez las manos del castaño pasaran por el cabello de Blaine, que ya estaba bastante despeinado.

El morocho se encargo de quitarle la molesta bata blanca y tocar cada centímetro de la espalda del hermoso chico que lo estaba besando, incluso le subió la remera provocando que kurt soltara algo parecido a un gemido, sus las manos bajaron hasta el trasero del castaño que lo había estado volviendo loco en sus sueños más profundos. De un segundo a otro Blaine estaba sobre la camilla y kurt sobre él. El castaño besaba con necesidad los labios de Blaine, usando su lengua y dientes, movía sus manos por el torso desnudo tratando de memorizarlo y acariciaba su cadera, en ocasiones, metiendo su mano apenas adentro de los ajustados jeans negros que llevaba puestos Blaine ese día y que le quedaban tan condenadamente bien.

El morocho solo pensaba en que lo quería desnudo, de todas las formas posibles, quería mucho más que solo tener sexo, lo quería hacer sentir único, amado, la loca fantasía de tenerlo solo para él en la camilla se estaba cumpliendo, saco la remera de kurt y el contacto directo de sus pieles los hizo desear mas, más de lo que estaban haciendo, se necesitaban, se habían estado necesitando por un largo tiempo. Blaine Se dio vuelta dejando a kurt abajo, completamente desalineado y listo para mas, empezó a besar su mandíbula y subió hasta detrás de su oreja, y al besar ahí sintió como un sonido ronco salía de los labios del castaño, haciendo que Blaine perdiera la cabeza más de lo que estaba perdida. Kurt bajo sus manos hasta llegar al botón del pantalón de Blaine, de solo pensar en el hombre que estaba sobre el besándolo de tal manera lo hacia delirar, desabrocho el pantalón y con ayuda de Blaine lo saco, paso sus manos por todo el trasero del morocho provocando, que en respuesta, Blaine mordiera su cuello, posiblemente, dejando marcas.

Blaine tomo las caderas de kurt mientras besaba su clavícula, bajando hasta el centro de su pecho y dispuesto a gozar de sus tetillas. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar el pantalón de kurt y su erección sobresalía de su apretado bóxer, sintió ganas de arrancárselo al instante. Blaine moría de placer al sentir las manos del castaño recorrer su cuerpo con su tacto tan suave y fino, kurt era toda delicadeza y seducción, era la perfección en persona, o por lo menos así era para Blaine.

-oh dios.- gimió Blaine al sentir como el castaño finalmente había llevado su mano hacia el miembro del morocho, kurt comenzó a hacer movimientos lentos, y cerrando sus ojos al sentir como Blaine pasaba su lengua por uno de sus pezones, se mordía el labio tratando de no gemir demasiado, pero no podía, no había forma de controlarse, Blaine lo estaba sacando de sus sentidos con tales besos, como todo un profesional. Las manos de Blaine finalmente se dispusieron a sacar el bóxer de kurt, dejando libre su erección y haciendo que kurt gimiera sobre el oído de Blaine al sentir no solo la liberación si no las manos del morocho tocándolo por todo ese sector.

Kurt doblo su espalda y Blaine aprovecho para pasar una mano por debajo de el, sosteniéndolo mientras besaba su cuello y volvía hacia sus labios, el castaño saco finalmente la única prenda que quedaba entre los dos y todo se torno mas excitante cuando sus erecciones chocaron y ambos gimieron en los labios del otro. Ambos movían sus caderas frotándose, Blaine estaba perdido entre los pequeños grititos de kurt, la manera en la que mordía su labio, cerraba los ojos y lo tocaba sin parar. El morocho tomo ambas erecciones y las masturbo llegando a un nuevo grado de placer, el cuerpo delgado pero formado de kurt encajaba perfecto en el de Blaine, la piel de ambos en contacto y el calor que sentían eran solo algunas de las sensaciones que experimentaron.

Blaine bajo su otra mano hacia la entrada del castaño haciendo que gritara un poco más fuerte, el autocontrol que tenia kurt sobre su placer era envidiable, Blaine llevo su mano hacia su boca y la chupo lubricando sus dedos para luego introducirlos en kurt. Estaban en el maldito paraíso y Blaine solo miraba al castaño como si fuera un sueño, como si fuese mentira que tal hombre estuviera gozando de su tacto.

Beso al castaño despacio y alejo su mano de sus erecciones para posarla en la cara de placer de kurt. Lo miro a los ojos. Kurt asintió entendiendo que ese gesto era como pedir permiso y Blaine sonrió y lo volvió a besar mientras situaba su miembro en la ya preparada, entrada del castaño.

Comenzó a introducirse lento, porque no quería ser un bestia, quería ser apasionado, porque de verdad sentía más cosas que solo deseo por kurt. Termino de entrar en el castaño y la cara de kurt se relajo al tiempo que empezaba a moverse, ambos empezaron con suspiros y roncos "oh" que salían de sus bocas húmedas e hinchadas, Blaine se movía con delicadeza dentro de kurt haciendo que todo fuese más especial, mas disfrutable, las manos del morocho estaban en el torso de kurt masajeándolo al tiempo que sus movimientos se aceleraban y los sonidos de kurt aumentaban su volumen sin control y pidiendo más, Blaine le dio lo que su cuerpo por inercia reclamaba y empezó a besar el cuello del castaño que tenia bajo el al tiempo que entraba y salía rápido, se estaba descontrolando, paro. El gesto de kurt fue de desagrado

-¡dios Blaine! ¿Qué doctor hace sufrir tanto a alguien?-dijo kurt en sus suspiro perdido que izo que Blaine se excitara mas, si eso era posible.

-¿te estoy haciendo sufrir kurt?-su voz sonaba ronca, llena de éxtasis. Kurt asintió tratando de mover su cadera, Blaine puso el cuerpo duro y lo tomo fuerte de la cintura.

-¿que ha…-el repentino movimiento de Blaine lo hizo gemir más alto que cualquiera de las otras veces, clavo sus uñas en la espalda del morocho y este sonrió. Volvió a parar.

-Blaine…-dijo suave y con los ojos cerrados mientras sus uñas seguían firmes en la espalda del morocho, quien lo miraba con su sonrisa perfecta y al mismo tiempo llena de deseo, kurt abrió los ojos.- ¡Anderson, hazme tener un maldito orgasmo!-le dijo firme a escasos centímetros de Blaine y lo beso con lujuria.

Blaine aumento nuevamente sus movimientos y los sonidos producidos por ambos chicos llenaban el consultorio, la camilla se movía frenéticamente golpeando contra la pared, es decir, era una camilla, no era nada difícil moverla. Kurt tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás haciendo libre el camino de su cuello para los incesantes besos de Blaine. El castaño levanto sus caderas haciendo todo más profundo.

No faltaron más que segundos para que Blaine terminara dentro de kurt y besando el orgasmo final que salió de los labios del castaño.

Blaine cayo seco sobre el cuerpo de kurt que se agitaba con cada respiración que hacía. El castaño acaricio el pelo de Blaine y beso su frente sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal eso? ¿Estaba diagnosticado?-pregunto Blaine en un susurro.

-ya sabes lo que dicen, no hay mejor medicina que el sexo.

-definitivamente es verdad.- Blaine levanto su cabeza mirando a kurt a los ojos.- ¿Cómo sigue esto?

-¿Cómo sigue qué?

-ya sabes, nuestra relación.

-oh, no lo sé.

-¿serias mi novio oficial?-kurt sonrió

-hasta que lo dijiste.-el castaño lo tomo de la cara y lo beso una vez más, sentía que los labios de Blaine eran la droga que el necesitaba, todo Blaine era droga para él.

Blaine salió de kurt y este emitió un pequeño gemido que izo delirar al morocho. El castaño lo miro con lujuria y se acerco a él poniéndose la bata blanca nuevamente.

-¿te quedas conmigo hoy?-pregunto kurt acercándose.

-me quedo contigo siempre.- respondió Blaine y lo tomo de la cintura pegándolo a él, una vez más.


End file.
